


The Serpent and The Wolf

by Birdie_Mikaelson



Series: Lupin love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Before Harry Potter was born, Before first wizard war, F/M, Good Slytherins, Ophelia is Sirius favourite cousin, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Birdie_Mikaelson
Summary: The youngest woman from the noble black is finally starting her years at Hogwarts. Her name is Ophelia and her other personality's name is Tatiana, they are both have a very different attitude to life. Ophelia is the kind sweet one and Tatiana is the mean cold one. they can communicate telepathically and though Tatiana can act like a bitch she isn’t.





	1. Ophelia Tatiana Lupin née Black

 

Ophelia Estella Lupin née Black

 

**Born**

  * 1959 August the 16th. Great Britain, Age 4



**Blood** **Status**

  * Pure blood



**School** **house**

  * Slytherin



**Also** **known** **as**

  * Lia (friend&family)
  * Mum, auntie (Blair, Roxy, Stella
  * Mummy, Aunty tia (Artemis)
  * Love, sweetheart (Remus)
  * Tia (Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus)
  * Freak, psycho, delusional (crappy people)



**Species**

  * Human (Metamorphmagus)



**Gender**

  * Female



**Hobbies:**

  * Singing
  * Dancing
  * Reading
  * Drawing
  * Spell making
  * Learning
  * Shopping



**Problems:**

  * Daddy issues
  * Mummy issues
  * Estranged from family
  * Split personality



**Family** **Members**

  * Remus Lupin (husband)
  * Blair Lupin (daughter)
  * Roxy Lupin (daughter)
  * Stella Lupin (daughter)
  * Cygnus Black III (father) †
  * Druella Black (née Rosier) (mother) †
  * Andromeda Tonks (née Black) (big sister)
  * Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) (big sister) †
  * Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) (big sister)
  * Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law)
  * Draco Malfoy (nephew)
  * Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) (nice-in-law) †
  * Scorpius Malfoy (grea-nephew)
  * Abraxas Malfoy (father-in-law)
  * Rodolphus Lestrange (brother-in-law)
  * Delphini (niece)
  * Ted Tonks (brother-in-law) †
  * Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) (niece) †
  * Edward Lupin (great-nephew)
  * Orion Black (paternal uncle by marriage) †
  * Walburga Black (paternal aunt) †
  * Sirius Black (paternal first cousin) †
  * Regulus Black (paternal first cousin) †
  * Pollux Black (paternal grandfather) †
  * Irma Black (née Crabbe) (paternal grandmother) †
  * Lupin family
  * House of black
  * Malfoy family



 

 **Physical** **appearance**

**Height**

  * 1.63 (meters)
  * 5’4 (feet)



**Hair** **colour**

  * Chocolate
  * Navy (Tatiana)



**Eye** **colour**

  * Caramel
  * Silver (Tatiana)



**Played by**

  * Sofia Carson



 


	2. Tatiana was born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that made Ophelia have a split personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short  
> Also at this start when Ophelia is talking a lot of the words are spelt wr but that cause she’s four so she can't say them correctly

 

A four-year-old Ophelia heard her mum talking to her auntie about Muggles and Muggle-borns. Her mum was say really mean thing about them like how the where the word than the scam on the bottom of her shoes and her auntie was saying even meaner things about them. Ophelia didn’t understand why her mum and auntie were saying mean things about Muggles and Muggle-born wizard because to her they were the exact same. It made her upset to hear them say though horrible things so she ran to her and her sisters' room and cried into her pillows.

 

       “Lia sweetheart why are you crying?” Bellatrix Asked wit’s care

“M-mummy was seying m-mean ting about maggles and maggle wizards”

 

“Lia mums only saying that because it’s true Muggles and mudblood at disgusting thing.”

 

 

“But they are not they just the same as us”

 

 

“You can’t say that stuff especially around mum and dad you’ll get in a lot of trouble. Also Muggles and mudbloods are

        nothing like use one of them has no magic and the other doesn’t deserve magic”

 

 

“But but they look same as us and Maggle-Born wizards have mugic just like we dos and Sirius tinks that there cold”

 

 

“Don’t list to the bloody imbecile of a cousin. You’ll understand when your older I promise”

 

 

“Ok sissy. I’ll go gat rady and be there soon see you Bella”

 

Bellatrix left Ophelia in her room to calm down. Ophelia stay sitting on the bed and thinking about the conversation than she when into the bathroom and washed her face. She took a few deep breaths put a fake smile on her face and when to have lunch with her mean Auntie and mum.

 

Two years later

 

Ophelia is playing with her dolls that Sirius gave her for her birthday. They were both girls and one of them had the same hair colour as she did, the other on had blue hair. She named the one that looked like her Ophelia and the one with blue hair Tatiana, Tatiana was strong and tough but she was also mean. In her little game they were sisters and Tatiana protected Ophelia from all the bad things in the world. Her big sister Andromeda walked into her bed room to wake her up but saw that she was already awake and playing with Muggle toys.

 

“Hi Dromeda“

 

 

“Morning Lia, what are you playing with”

 

 

“Dolls Sirius gave them to me for my birthday”

 

 

“They are every pretty just make sure mum and dad doesn’t see them”

 

 

“Why can’t mum and dad see them”

 

 

“Because they will get very angry”

 

 

“Ok I understand bye sis”

 

 

“Bye Lia see you at breakfast”

 

 

After Ophelia ate breakfast she went back to her room and played with her dolls. When it was time for her tutoring lessons her mother came up to her room to tell her, Ophelia tried to quickly hid her doll but it was already to late her mum had walked through the door and seen then.

 

“What are those thing and why do you have them”

 

 

“There dolls and I’m playing with them, they were a present”

 

 

“You are a black you do not play especially with dirty Muggle toys”

 

 

“They were a present and they are not dirty I kept them clean”

 

 

“It doesn’t matter what they were give me those disgusting Muggle things so that I can get rid of them”

 

 

“No there mine you can’t take them”

 

 

“You will give them to me now young lady they are something that a family of noble blood should not have”

 

 

“But I really like them, it not fare”

 

 

“Either you give me the those things or you will be in a lot of trouble”

 

 

“But there a present you can’t take present”

 

After Ophelia said that Drurella Black did the unthinkable she slapped her daughter for wanting to keep disgusting Muggle toys and snatched the dolls from her hands. Ophelia felt a painful sting on her cheek a sting on her cheek and on instinct she put her hand on her face were she was slapped and burst into tears.

 

“You disobedient little brat now this is the last chance I will give you, I do not want to see you with anything Muggle

        related. Now go clean your self up and come down for your lessons”

 

 

“Yes mother”

 

 

Ophelia when into the bathroom to wash her face and try to stop crying but when she looked in the mirror she could of sworn that her hair was blue and she had glowing silver eyes, but in the blink of an eye she was back to normal. What she didn’t know was that she would see the same hair and eyes the next time she got in trouble. After Ophelia excessively stoped cry she walks out of her bedroom ready to start the day.

 

Four months later

 

Sirius gave Ophelia another Muggle toy as her Christmas present she didn’t know how he got them because his parents hate Muggles as much as her parents did. It was three more dolls because she had told him about what happened with the other ones and a teddy bear so she could sleep better. The day after Christmas she slept with her teddy and made sure to keep it under the cover and when she woke up she would put it under here bed. Five days after Christmas Ophelia thought that she would play with her new dolls though knew that she would need to be very careful.

 

After two hours of playing with her dolls Ophelia didn’t feel like she needed to be so careful. After another thirty minuets she didn’t try to be careful and when it was time to go down for breakfast she completely forgot. So when she heard a knock on the bedroom door she nearly had a Panic attack. She tried her hardest to hide all three of her dolls but by the time the door was open she only managed to hide on.

 

“In Salazar Slytherins name are you doing with those stupid ugly Muggle thing. Last time I saw you with them I told you

        that if you had anything to do with those filthy Muggle you would be in extreme trouble”

 

 

“But I got them as a present can’t you just let me keep one. I don’t get what’s so bad about them or Muggle in general”

 

 

“How the fuck could you not understand that Muggles are nothing to use Nobel purebloods and you may not keep any

       single thing to do if Muggles. Now yo will give me this ugly thing so that is may dispose of them”

 

 

“Why does very one hate Muggle and there magic children so much I don’t get it”

 

Ophelia’s eyes started to get teary because her mother was swearing at her and screaming. She didn’t understand how her family could hate what she thought was pretty much the exact same as she was, because of the fact that she hadn’t shown any magical abilities yet, or so she thought but soon she will be showing something that is magical.

 

 

“Because you insolent little brat they are just a simple wast of space and oxygen. Muggle-Borns are worse because they

        don’t deserve to be alive let alone the magic they were blessed with. Now give me those thing and your punishment will

        be less Severe”

 

 

“No mum their a mine and you can’t take them just let me keep one please”

 

 

“I said give me those ducking things you stupid ungrateful little brat”

 

Than for the second time that year and in Ophelia’s life her mum slapped her but this time it was with more force. After Drurella she took her doll but this time it was different for the first time instead of saying go get clean up and all that she took out her wand and made Ophelia watch as she burnt the dolls. Ophelia burst into tears right on the spot and her eyes started to turn silver and glow and her hair slowly turning blue but nobody seem to notice and as soon as it started it ended. Before she could even be told to stop cry Ophelia just stop no more tears came out of her eye that were now back to normal but she was most definitely not in control. After her mother burnt the dolls she slapped their three more times, but this time Ophelia didn’t even seem to care”

 

 

“Now you will go clean your self up than you will go to lessons and after that you will go back to you room you are not to

        have any food until myself or your farther says so. Do I make my self clear”

 

 

“Yes mother” Tatiana muttered under her breath “You are such a fucking bitch slapping a six your old, than saying you want

   give her food who the fuck doses that”

 

 

As soon as Drurella left their room Tatiana went to the bathroom to see what the bitch did to her face. After she was finished inspecting her face she knew that it would be very noticeable that she was smacked in the face in an hour or so. Tatiana decided that it was time for her and Ophelia to meet, face to face kind of.

 

“Hi Ophelia my name is Tatiana and I am kind of like your twin sister but I have silver eyes and blue hair”

 

 

“I don’t think I have a twin sister Tatiana, but if you are than can I call you tia”

 

 

“Sure munchkin but just so you know even though we are like twins you can’t tell any one in the family about this. Also I

       may be a bit mean when I’m in control but it is only so I can keep you safe okay”

 

 

“Okay than buy can I tell our cousin Sirius he is really nice. Please don’t be to mean and can you try not to swear like you

   did before even though she did hurt use it’s not nice”

 

 

“You can only tell Sirius if you think he is trustworthy. I’ll try my hardest not to swear but you should no that I am a lot

        older than you ok you was be six but I’m sixteen so if I do swear I’m sorry”

 

 

“Okay can I be in control please”

 

 

“Sure thing sweetheart”

 

Ophelia took back control over her body got dressed for the day than went down starts for for breakfast. Four years later she got her Hogwarts letter. 


End file.
